R5 imagines
by YellowR5LOUD32
Summary: The title pretty much says it all. :) Enjoy!
1. A wink to remember

**Declaimer: I don't own any companies used in this story. No copyright intended.**

**So guys, tell me…how awesome am I? That's right…SO AWESOME! LOL, no. But I just decided to write the first kick-off chapter to my R5 imagines in order to celebrate R5's departure for the #LOUDTOUR! So here it is guys- the first chapter! First though, I'll explain some things. So, this is a chapter just so you guys see if you like it or not. If you do, at the bottom of this, there will be the audition thing. When it comes to it, I'll say what it is. But now…**

**Enjoy&Review!**

**~~JESSICA~~**

"Are you ready, sweetie?" – My mom called me, as I sat in my room, getting ready. I managed to ignore her words. – "We have to go or else we'll be late!" – That got me running.

I grabbed the bag that lay on my bed and the poster next to it. Giving myself one last look in the mirror, I ran out, going after my mom.

It took forever to get to the R5 concert, our destination. My heart skipped a few beats as we approached the Grand Arena- the concert location.

Millions of fans were running around, all wearing R5 shirts, screaming and yelling my favourite band's name.

I winced at the thought of having to get through all of those crazy girls.

I didn't care though. To meet R5, I'd go through anything.

It had been my dream to meet those 5 people. I had spent hours on Tweeter, begging them to come to my hometown, persuading them that I was #LOUD enough. After months of waiting and being ignored, here I was; at an R5 concert.

"Sweetie, I'll leave you alone, ok? I'll be back when the concert ends. Come here straight after the VIP session, ok?" – I nodded at my mom and watched her leave, before sighing and going into the crowd.

After being pushed around like a rag-doll, I finally found my way to the stage-entry. My heart beat faster than before, threatening to burst out.

Being first, I managed to find a place right next to the stage. I examined the band-equipment, remembering the multiples of times I had seen it on R5tv. I smiled at the thought.

After what seemed like forever, the lights were dimmed. The crowd roared as 5 figures slowly made their way on-stage. My brain was having a lazy day that day and it took me some time to figure out that what I was seeing was real- R5 was sitting right in front of me.

"WHAT'S UP EVERYBODY?!" – Riker yelled into the mic and smiled, seeing the crowd die in front of him. –"We're so happy to be here tonight! I hope you all like the concert! After, be sure to come to the meet and greet!"

The crowd yelled once again and, with that, the concert began. It soon ended though, so fast, almost like in a dream.

Before I knew it, the screaming girls around me headed for the meet and greet, me, shortly following behind.

* * *

I had practiced everything. What I was going to say, how I was going to hand the presents,…everything. But…when I was next in line, I forgot everything.

"Hey! What's your name?" – Riker smiled at me, taking away my ability of breathing.

After a few deep breaths, I finally managed to get my confident side out, smiling at the beautiful people in front of me.

"Hey! I'm Jessica! Um… so, are you like…real?" – The question erupted a wave of laugher from them yet, my expression remained dead serious. _That wasn't even supposed to be a joke…_

"Yeah, we're pretty real!" – Ross smiled at me, making me melt. Yet, the confident smile never left my face.

"So you won't mind if I check?" – They shook their heads 'no'. I smiled and reached out. Before they could react, I poked each one of them and they all yelped. _Yep, they are real…_

"Good, you're not real. You're actually R5. Oh my…YOU'RE ACTUALLY R5!" – I yelled at them, causing them to laugh…again.

"Ha-ha, yeah! So…did you like the concert?" – I nodded at Rydel's question and smiled widely.

"Guys! I have to give you something!" – I reached in my bag and approached Riker, giving him a blue bracelet that said: "_Best Filmographer"_

He smiled widely at it, thanking me and giving me a hug.

I gave Rydel a "Hello Kitty" head – band which she put on, a huge smile on her face.

I handed Rocky and Ratliff their gifts too…next was Ross. I notice my heart skip a beat when he looked up and smiled at me, taking the neatly wrapped gift. He opened it and yelled- "That's so sick! Thanks, Jessie!" Taking the shirt that said"I'm Rossome and I know it", he put it next to him and hugged me.

I was so happy that they all liked their gifts but then a wave of sadness hit me. My turn was over. I had to leave.

"Well…bye guys! The concert was amazing and I love you all! Thank you so much!" – I was about to leave when I was pulled to the side.

A beautiful pair of hazel eyes was staring down in my hazely green ones. Ross' blonde hair was in his eyes and my arm ached to reach out and take it out of there.

"Um…Ross? What are you doing?" – He put a finger on my lips.

"Shush. Here is my number. Call me sometime. " – Before he left, he gave me a wink. And that was a wink to remember.

**So that was it! The 'see if you like it' chapter! So…did you? I will start making proper imagines only if I get 3 or more reviews. I know it's not nice to do that, but I want to do this, only if you'll enjoy it too! P.S sorry if some concert details were inaccurate. Me, having never gone to a concert, don't know much about that. I still hope it was good, though! :D**

**And now about the 'audition' thing. **

**So, if you want an imagine, write those stuff in your review:**

**Name: *it can be a fake one too***

**Imagine setting/theme:**

**A description of yourself:**

**Which R5 member:**

**That's everything, guys! I hope you'll be interested in those, because I really want to make them! So…yeah! I love you all!**

**Stay #LOUD!**


	2. Happy Birthday Kyliee

**Hey, guys! So, thank you everybody who checked out my story! I'll try to write all the imagines for you amazing people! **

**So the first one is for…*drum rolllll* Guest. **

**So, 'guest' I hope you like it! But the thing is, you said you wanted to be in the R5 AND on the show. So…I'll only be able to do one. I decided to do the R5 house one. Later, if you still want to, I'll do the A&A one! **

**Enjoy&Review!**

Kyliee sat on the couch lazily, her hazel eyes glued to the T.V. She watched with so much interest, oblivious to the world around her. She wasn't it the best of moods today. It was her birthday but everybody seemed to have forgotten.

There was a knock on the door but Kyliee didn't hear it and resumed watching her show.

The person though, didn't let it go. After numerous knocks, he finally got the girls attention and she reluctantly got off the couch to answer the door.

"Hey, Kyliee!" – She was greeted by a smiling blonde boy who, without any permission, came in and jumped on the couch. He took the remote and changed the channel.

"Ross, I was watching that" – Annoyed, she went over to Ross who just smiled innocently. Kyliee sighed; Ross' puppy dog eyes were too cute. –"Okay, okay, it's fine. So, where are the rest of the guys?"

"Rocky, Riker, Rydel, Ry and Ratliff all went out somewhere. I didn't feel like going to…I came here!" – He gave the girl in front of him a goofy grin.-"So…since it's just the two of us…what do you want to do?"

Kyliee shrugged, not caring too much about their activities.

"Well, maybe we could go to our pool! Y'know…at home." – Ross gave her another innocent smile, getting Kyliee suspicious.

"Um…Ross, I have a pool too!" – Kyliee wasn't it the mood of going out so she preferred to stay home. Ross on the other hand, had other plans.

"Right…but our pool is bigger!" – Ross argued. But he and Kyliee both knew that what he said wasn't true.

She let it go though, not wanting to have a fight with her best friend on her birthday. Kyliee sighed, and nodding, she went upstairs to get ready.

* * *

After a couple of minutes, she came back downstairs, wearing a white tank-top with yellow cover-up shorts.

This was just a normal outfit, yet Ross couldn't help but drool a little. The girl's short-brown hair swayed as she jumped next to him.

"C'mon!" – Ross nodded and the two set off.

* * *

"So then my mom and my brother randomly decided to go to the story, leaving me alone of a _very special day."_ - Kyliee tried giving Ross hints but his answers were always a short- "Uh-huh."

She let out a frustrated sigh and let the topic go. Everybody had forgotten her birthday.

Oh but how wrong she was…

Kyliee opened the door and nearly had a heart attack.

Everybody, Riker, Rocky, Ryland, Rydel, Ratliff, her brother, her mom, Stormie, Mark…everybody she knew and loved jumped up and all yelled "SURPRISE!"

Kyliee was so shocked, she started crying. Happy tears, of course. She went around thanking and hugging everybody. Finally, it was Ross turn to get a hug.

"Did you do this?" – Kyliee asked as she neared Ross.

"Mayyybe…" – He smiled at her, making her melt.

"Thank you so much! I don't know what to say…"

Ross smiled again, hugging her. – "Don't say anything just yet; I have to give you your final surprise."

The blonde boy ran and got his guitar. He started strumming it and soon, he started singing.

_I played it safe,_

_I kept my foot up on the break, _

_I never really took a chance in life…and didn't live for today._

_Oh, girl and then I met you, _

_Open my eyes for something new,_

_You know you set me free like no-one-else,_

_And got me acting a fool…_

_Don't you know you changed my life?_

Ross was so close the birthday girl, their foreheads almost touching.

_Girl, cause now I'm livin' and it feels so right…Yeaaaaaaah!_

He let go of his guitar, spinning the Kyliee around. She giggled as he did so. Ross put his hands on her waist, pulling her closer to him.

_You got my heart-beat pumping and it's goin' insane,_

_You got me junping out of aeroplanes…_

_And that's why-y I'm crazy it's true HEY crazy for you…_

And with that, he kissed her; something he'd wanted to do for a long, long time.

"Happy birthday Kyliee." – He finally said, as the two pulled apart for air.

And a happy birthday it was.

**So, I hope you liked that! I'm not sure if that's exactly what you wanted but I hope it was ok! I love you all!**

**Stay #LOUD!**


	3. Love at first sight

**Hey, guys! So, I decided to get another imagine done today! This one is for Melanie who is a guest!**

**She requested a love at first sight theme so…I hope you like this, Melanie!**

~Melanie's P.O.V~

I woke up that morning, thinking it was going to be just another boring day. Oh, boy! How wrong I was…

I got dressed and headed downstairs, my mom greeting me with a smile.

"Hey, honey!" – She said, handing me a plate of pancakes. _I love pancakes…- "_Have breakfast and then I think you should get going to the dance studio. Oh, and before I forget, I got an e-mail from them saying that today you're going to have a new teacher."

I nodded, while stuffing a pancake in my mouth. _Did I mention I love pancakes? _

Once I finished eating, I grabbed my bag and headed for the door.

* * *

The walk to the studio wasn't all that long so it only took me a few minutes to get there. I entered the tall building, whistling as I did so.

I was greeted by Jenny, my best friend, a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Mel! Did you hear that we're going to have a new teacher, today?" – She asked me, putting her arm on my shoulder for a friend-hug.

I nodded, both of us heading for the dressing room. "I really hope he's cool. Remember our last teacher? He was in his late 60's!" – Jenny gave out a frustrated sigh, making me chuckle.

"Hey, he wasn't all that bad! He thought me how to do this!" – I made a silly old-people dance, making my best friend break down in laugher.

"Ok, everybody, gather round!" – We heard a male voice coming from the practice-room, and we quickly got ready.

I put on some yellow shorts, a blue tank-top and white Converse * which I had drawn all over. I nodded at Jen and we both made our way to the practice-room.

And there…I almost had a heart attack. The boy…The teacher, I mean, was…was flawless.

His blonde hair was swiped to the side, slightly falling in his beautiful hazel eyes. Hadn't noticed me yet, which was good…I stumbled a few times while making my way to him and I'm sure that wasn't the most attractive side of me.

"Ok, guys, I'm Ross Lynch and I am your new dance teacher! Today we'll be doing some…Aagxshsx." – He choked on his words. At first, I didn't know why, but then, I noticed he was staring at somebody. And that somebody was…me.

"Um…"- Ross shook his head, trying to get his thoughts in place.-"As I said, we're going to be doing ball-room dancing today. Everybody pick a partner…Um, I'm going to give you an example with this beautiful girl right here."- He went over to me.

"What's your name?"- Ross smiled at me, making it impossible for me to think straight.

"I'm…um…I'm Melanie, but you can call me Mel."

"Oh, I certainly will, Mel." – He turned to the rest of the class-"Alright guys! And…begin!" – He took my hand gracefully and we both started dancing around. He kissed me at one point, making it seem like an accident. I smiled, even though all I wanted to do was melt.

We kept on dancing, long after the class was finished.

We both knew it wasn't something to romantic. We weren't in some fancy restaurant with live music; we were in a dance studio, dancing to the music of the sound of the cars heard from the open window.

It wasn't anything special either, just two people dancing. Yet, we both knew, that this was love at first sight.

**This was it! I hope you liked it, Melanie! ;) Love you all! **

**Stay #LOUD!**


	4. Best concert ever

**Because I have nothing to do and I love you, I decided to write a new chapter! So this imagine is for…**SunnyB99! **Her theme request was at an R5 concert with friends so here it goes! I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy&Review!**

Katy Adams, a beautiful girl with black hair and deep blue eyes had only one dream; to meet R5. And, her dream was about to come true…

Katy was in front of the stage, right in the middle. She knew which person took that spot. Her true love: Ross Shor Lynch. In just a couple of minutes, seconds even, he would be on that sage, rocking out.

Katy's friends, Jess and Emma, screamed around her as the band members slowly made their way on-stage, waving to the crowd. Katy didn't get left behind and, she too, screamed at the top of her voice.

"What's up everybody? I'm Ross. And this is Riker, Rocky, Rydel and Ratliff. Together we are…Can you remind us, guys?" – Ross said a goofy grin on his face.

"R5!" -The crowd roared at the top of their voice and so did Katy and her friends.

"You know it! Now…let the awesomeness begin!" – Riker shouted and, soon, the whole room was filled with the amazing sound of his well-known base.

* * *

"Oh my…We're next!" – Emma screamed. She had a point. They were next in line.

The meet and greet seemed to be taking forever and the girls, even though nervous, were happy that it was finally their turn.

"Hey, girls!"- Rydel greeted the 3 friends, making them sequel with excitement.

"Hey, Rydel! We love you so much!" – Emma screamed, smiling widely.

"Awe, well I love you guys too! What are you names?" – The girls introduced them-selves, saying how much they loved the concert.

The meet and greet ended quickly for the trio and soon it was time to get the group picture.

"So, who do you girls want to stand in-between?- The photographer asked them, smiling a little.

"I would-" – Before Katy could say anything, Ross cut her off.

"Um…if it's ok, … I would like to be next to you." – She didn't have time to argue and honestly, even if she did have time, she wouldn't have done it.

"Ok…say 'cheese'!" – The photographer said, getting ready to take the picture.

But Katy didn't have time to say anything. Just before she smiled, Ross tilted her head so she faced him and he kissed her- slow and passionate.

Best. Concert. Ever.

**Ok, that's it! I really hope you liked it! Love you all! **

**Stay #LOUD!**


	5. A special day in campus

**Hey guys! I'm here to do another imagine! This one is for…*drum-rollllllll* **Harmonious Wolf!

**She requested this: "**The R5 tour bus breaks down/stops outside my college  
campus (which is about 30 min from the Columbia showing)... the rest is up to  
your imagination**... :**D"** So…here it is, Lauren! : ) I hope you like it! **

**Enjoy&Review!**

Lauren Birde, a 19 year old girl with red-ish-brown hair, and sky blue eyes sat in class in her college campus, feeling as bored as ever.

She was smarter than the rest of the class and already knew half of the stuff they did in class so she had absolutely nothing to do.

Lauren played with her pencil, gazing out of the window, into the beautiful campus garden, thinking about the more-interesting stuff she could be doing if it wasn't for this class.

"Ok, kids, class dismissed." – Lauren's teacher said, making the girl jump up and run outside, finally free.

She walked into her campus room, leaving her book-bag, before taking some money and heading outside.

She walked for a few minutes, without a certain destination, just enjoying the sun on her tanned skin. Suddenly, when she least expected it, Lauren heard a loud noise, coming from the outside of the metal gates, surrounding the campus.

Lauren, being her suspicious self, wanted to know what was happening. She knew ever-so-well she wasn't allowed to go outside without permission but she ran to the gate, looked around, making sure no-one is watching, and jumped over it.

What she saw next seemed so unreal, something she thought she would never see in real life…yet, there in front of her, stood R5's tour bus…and five angry-looking people

"Um…are you really…and is…what?" – I struggled with my words, now knowing what to say. I was shocked, to say the least.

After all, I was standing in front of the 5 people I love most in the world. Rocky, Ratliff, Rydel, Riker and Ross looked at her, their faces red with anger and frustration.

After getting rid of the shock, she managed to speak normally. "Is everything, ok? By the way; I'm a big fan!"

The 5 people smiled at her words, but soon their eyebrows furrowed in frustration again.

"Well, actually, our tour bus broke down. We were heading for a show, 30 minutes away: Columbia Showing. I guess we can go there by foot, but we can't carry all the equipment!" –Ross sighed, sitting on the pavement.

Lauren thought for a minute, then, her freckled face gleamed as she smiled at them. "Guys, my dad lives about 3 minutes from here. He's a technician and he might be able to fix the bus! You see that road there? Yeah, that's where my dad lives. I'd call him, but I forgot my phone inside the campus, so I'll go get him!" – The girl was about to run off, when a strong hand put a firm, yet gentle, grip on her hand. Lauren turned around to see Riker, who was smiling at her.

"No…you stay with me. The guys will go get him." – Lauren tried to protest, saying that her dad won't know who they are, but Riker just told his family to leave and soon, the two were left alone.

"So…tell me a little bit about yourself." – Riker said as they both sat down on the pavement.

Lauren looked at him, giving him a smile." Well…I like shirts that have humorous and sarcastic sayings on them, and I wear hand warmers a lot. Oh, and I am stuck living in this campus." – She said, pointing to the building behind us.

"Hm…Well, I think I have an idea." – Lauren arched an eyebrow at his mischievous smile.

"How would you like to, if it's not too much to ask, go with us on the road?" – The girl bit her lip, trying to prevent herself from gasping.

With R5? On the road?

That was her biggest dream, but she couldn't just run off from college that fast.

"But…what would I do with you guys?"- Lauren asked, smiling a little.

"Well…"- Riker seemed to take a while to respond.-"Do you sing?"

Lauren nodded hesitantly.

"Good! Then show me!" – That caught the girl off-guard. She didn't sing. Not for Riker. Not for anyone.

Lauren shook her head.

"Oh, come on! Please?" – Riker gave her the puppy dog eyes, making her give in.

"Okay, okay. So…hm…here it goes." – Lauren cleared her throat and began singing. When she was done, she looked at Riker nervously.-"Yeah…I'm not good but…"

She was cut off. "By what"-you ask? Well…she was cut off when Riker's lips met hers, causing millions of butterflies to fly around in her stomach.

"You aren't good. You are amazing."

**That's it! I hope you liked it! : ) I love you all!**

**Stay #LOUD!**


	6. Ross Lynch kissed me

**Hey, guys! So…It's time for another imagine! : ) So, a big thanks to everybody who reviewed and took part in this. I love you all! **

**So, this imagine is for a person called "Guest" :D and she wanted this: "**:Name: Alexandra James. Prefers Alex (fake name)  
Imagine setting/theme: At a R5 meet and greet. With friends.  
A description of yourself: Brown hair up to her waist. Always tied up into a  
high ponytail. Side fringe. Brown eyes.  
Which R5 member: Ross Lynch  
Hope you do this one. BTW Love the imagines so far." **So...yeah. I'm about to do yours now, Guest! : )**

**I hope you all like it!**

**Enjoy&Review!**

~Alex's P.O.V~

My heart beat faster that I had ever known. I felt a bit sick, the excitement over-whelming me. My brown fringe all over the place, due to the excited jumping from earlier that day.

"Hey, girls!" – I heard someone say, immediately recognizing the voice. I turned around to see Rydel, smiling at us.

She was always beautiful, my biggest role-model, but seeing her life made my heart beat even faster. If that was even possible…

"Hey, Rydel! We loved the concert! You guys were so…LOUD!"- My best friend, Kaitlin, said and we all agreed, laughing a little.

"Well, I'm glad you liked it!" –Riker smiled, also joining our conversation.

My other friend, Emma, being obsessed with Riker's smile, died as he did that action. I giggled at her, knowing she was having the time of her life.

I was too, even though I was looking for…a certain person. I looked around; trying to spot a patch of blonde hair and a set of beautiful hazel eyes…I had no luck.

Where was he anyway?

His multiples of tweet saying about how exited he was about coming to my home town…Where was he now?

Then, while I was talking to Ratliff, I saw him smile. That smile was definitely not for me, and I could see it. It was for someone behind me…

I turned around, and, without me even having time to think it through, I had yellow slime running down my face and hair.

"WHY DID YOU?-" – I was cut off, by a smiling Ross. So that's where he was…

"Hey…Alex, right? Yeah…sorry about that. But it's family prank day so…Yeah!"- He smiled at me and sat down on the chair.

"Wait…how do you know my name?" – He smiled shyly at me.

"Well…I kind of…just a little bit…stalk your tweets…No, biggei."- He said casually.

He was too cute…I couldn't stay mad at him. I smiled, letting out a sigh as I did so.

"Ok Ross…everything is forgiven…well, I guess it's time for us to leave. C'mon girls!" – I said, calling Kaitlin and Emma as I did so.

Ross jumped up when he heard that, and ran over to us.

"Wait…you forgot something."

"I…I did?"

"Yeah…you forgot this…"- He said, kissing me.

And that, in the history of kisses, was the best one there is. It wasn't the surroundings that were amazing. No, it was the boy that I was kissing.

It was only when I was in bed that night when the events of the day finally came through my head…_Ross Lynch kissed me._

**So, I hope you liked it! : ) The next one if for ** DreamWriter4ever**! I'll probably do it tomorrow! As always, thanks for reading! Love you all!**

**Stay #LOUD!**


	7. Best under-water kiss

**Ok guys, as promised, here is the next imagine and it's for…**DreamWriter4ever! **So, this is her audition! "**Maya Viajero. She has curly brown-red hair and tan sin with honey eyes. She lives on Port Aransas Island in Texas, and loves ice cream, pizza, parties, the beach, and R5 (duh). She loves midnight blue, purple, red and black. Oh, and I pick ROSS SHOR LYNCH (lol). Okay, the rest is up to you! Also, it doesn't necessarily have to be a love theme, I just want Ross to be the member that she meets and relates too. "

**So, yeah! I don't know if it's a fake name, but I'll call you Maya! : ) If it's ok…**

**Ok, so here is the imagine! I hope you all like it! **

**Enjoy&Review!**

~Maya's P.O.V~

It was a regular day in Port Aransas Island in Texas. The sun shone, the ocean water gleamed, and the grass was green.

I woke up, the sun blinding me. I was happy though. Today, my family and I were finally going to the beach. You'd think, having living on an island, you'll go to the beach every day. Well, guess again.

The beach was on the other end of the island and the car ride took about 3 hours. My family didn't want to travel that much too often, so for me the beach was always an rarely received pleasure.

But today was different.

I quickly put on my midnight –blue swim-suit, threw a white tank-top and some denim shorts as a cover-up, and rushed downstairs. My family was already waiting for me, all of them in their swimsuits as well.

We drove off. Beach, here we come.

After the long drive, the water felt amazing on my skin. I jumped around it for a while, before deciding to go for a swim.

I swam for a long time, the beach far away from me. The biggest reason I did this was because with all of the people around me, I couldn't swim properly.

I lay flat on my back in the water, relaxing. No-one to bump into me, no-one to yell at me…I was alone.

My thoughts were proved wrong only seconds later as I bumped into a muscular figure.

"HEY!" – I yelled, about to teach that guy a lesson. Then, my words got stuck in my throat. That boy…he was gorgeous.

His blonde hair was wet and was in his beautiful hazel eyes. I tried taking my eyes off him, but that was impossible.

"Oh my…I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"I…No…"- That was the only thing I managed to say.

"Oh, good. So…what are you doing here? Isn't it a little too deep for you?" – I smirked at his question.

"What's _that _supposed to mean? I'm an amazing swimmer." – It was his turn to smirk.

"How about a race, then?"- He gave me a cocky smile.

"Competitive, aren't we?"- I asked him. –"It's cool. I'm competitive too. It's on." – We counted to three before we swam off.

I don't remember how long we swam. I just remember how awesome it was. Eventually, I got tired and called for the boy to stop.

"Hey! Wait! I'm tired! You win!" – His blonde hair came out from the water. He smiled at me and swam back to me.

"I knew I'd win." – He was coming closer to me, leaning in for a kiss. I panicked, having never had a first kiss, and slightly pushed him away. He however only smiled and leaned back down.

"Why don't you want to kiss me?"- He asked, his lips slightly brushing against mine.

"I…I don't even know your name!"

"Fine. I'm Ross." – He said before he kissed me. I forgot to move my hands and I felt myself slightly going under water.

Just so you know, that was the _best _under-water kiss ever.

**So this is it! Did you like it? I really hope you did! Tell me what you thought about this in the reviews! Next one if for **_KandiTwist218 _**and I'll do hers tomorrow! : ) **

**Thanks for reading! Love you all! **

**Stay #LOUD!**


	8. Serena Gates, your future girlfriend

**Hey, party people! : ) Here is a new imagine for you all! As promised, this one is for **KandiTwist218 ! **She requested this: "**Name:Serena Gates Imagine/Setting: At the a fair in LA. R5 was walking when they accidently wasted their sodas on here and Rydel took her to get some clothes and it was the start of something new. Description: A 19 year-old with red silky hair,green eyes,and peach skin tone. Her style is definitely girly girl. Which R5 Member: Either Riker or Ross which one i can get ! Thanks for reading my audition! :) **" So, Serena, here is your imagine! I hope you like it! **

**Enjoy&Review!**

The Lynches, along with their best friend Ellington Ratliff, all pilled in their white van and headed for the L.A fair.

At this time of year, March 23, the place was half empty due to the slightly colder weather. That didn't bother the Lynches though and soon, they could see all the roller-coasters and the Ferris-wheels in front of them.

"Ok, guys, let's go!" – Riker said as the gang jumped out of the van, laughing as they did so.-"I really don't mind on which ride we go on first, but I think the Death Spiral Roller-Coaster is the best. "

The guys nodded in agreement as they all headed for the food-court to get some drinks.

The 6 people laughed and joked as they reached the food-court, ordering their drinks.

"Um…I'll have one lemon slushy, please. "- Ross ordered, smiling at the lady behind the counter.

The rest of the gang ordered their drinks and soon, they were all heading for the Death Spiral Roller-Coaster.

The crowd pushed and shoved past the 6 guys and they ended up on the other end of the fair in no-time. Unfortunately, their destination wasn't there.

"Guys…Look, how about I stay here with the drinks, ok? I'll go get some food too. I've already been on that roller-coaster so I don't need to go again. When you're done, come back here, ok?"

The guys didn't seem too happy about leaving Riker, but after that, he somehow managed to get them to leave, leaving him alone.

Riker looked around for a bit, and then went to get some food. He, not wanting to leave the drinks behind, took them and set off.

The crowd pushed and shoved again making Riker spill one of the drinks. Not seeing who he spilled it on, he cursed and started leaving.

A loud "A-hum." stopped him. He turned around to see a girl, in her 19's probably. She had silky red hair, stunning green eyes and a beautiful peachy-skin tone. Her pink dress and denim jacket were covered in Riker's slushy.

"Oh my…I'm so sorry um…?"- Riker waited for her to tell him her name. Instead, she just waved her hands in his face.

"Look mister, I'll tell you my name when you help me clean this up!" – The girl yelled in frustration. Riker nodded, obviously liking the deal.

"Um…ok. So, I think my sister has a spare dress in the car. Would you like it?"- The girl seemed a little uncertain but before she knew it, Riker was dragging her towards the white van.

Once there, Riker climbed in, took his sister's red and pink "Hello Kitty" dress and handed it to the red-haired girl.

"Ok…You can change inside. I promise, I won't look." – Riker said, covering his eyes.

The girl giggled and smirked, going inside to change. Soon, she came out, looking beautiful and less…slushied.

"You look great!" – Riker complemented the girl, looking her up and down.

She thanked him.

Awkward silence.

"So…I'd better go. I'll give you the dress on Sunday, ok? Um…I just need your address." – Riker nodded in understanding and handed the girl his address, scribbled on a little piece of paper.

The red-head turned to leave, but before she could, Riker grabbed her hand gently.

"Wait…You didn't tell me your name."

"Fine. I'm Serena Gates. Your future girlfriend."

And with that, she ran off.

**I hope everybody liked this! Tell me if you did in the reviews, awesome people! **

**Thanks for reading! I love you all!**

**Stay #LOUD!**


	9. Who knew little brothers were so useful?

**Hey, guys!**

**Sorry this chapter took so long! But…here it is!**

**This imagine is for…**tonsofr5love! **So, here is her audition! : "**Emmalia at the beach(me bumpping into them) umm i have light brown hair and brown eyes whichever. i love all of them!" **So, I decided to do yours with Rocky, if that's ok! No….here it is! **

**Enjoy&Review!**

~Emmalia's P.O.V~

"C'mon, Johnny, get out of there! I want to go swim!" – My little brother, Johnny, and I were at the beach in L.A. The perfect place to be.

But there was a little problem…my brother is an idiot. The whole time all he wants to do is stay in the arcade and play stupid games. Whereas I wanted to go for a swim.

Eventually, I got sick of him and went outside, leaving him playing alone.

I walked around the beach a little, admiring the ocean. I wanted to surf but right now, my brother had wasted all of our money on the games so I didn't have enough to rent a surf-board.

Sighing, I collapsed on the ground close to the ice-cream shop. I stayed there for a while, before I decided I'd rather do something else.

Once on my feet, I dusted off the sand that was stuck to my shorts and headed to the other side of the beach.

I watched as the sand danced around my feet as I walked slowly on the beach. Suddenly, I bumped into something and fell on the ground.

I was in a bit of shock and my head was still hurting from the fall, but I managed to get up. The first thing I noticed was that I didn't bump into 'something'. I bumped into a someone. A very hot someone at that!

"Oh, my…I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" – The boy helped me to my feet and as I got up, I was only three inches away from his beautiful hazel eyes.

"Uh…yeah, I'm fine. No worries!"

The boy visibly relaxed and smiled at me, stretching his hand out.

"Good. So, I'm Rocky. What's your name?"

Rocky, huh? Yes, a cute name for a cute guy.

"I'm Emmalia."

"Nice name! So…why aren't you in your swimsuit? Aren't you going to swim?"

Sighing, I told him about the 'brother' situation.

He laughed a few times, but listened carefully.

"Oh…you have a brother problem! Well, if you want to, I have a surf board so we could go surfing!"

I smiled at him and nodded.

He grabbed my hand and before I knew it, I was riding a wave with the best guy alive.

I guess I have to thank my brother about this. Who knew little brothers could be helpful?

**So, this was it! : ) I hope y'all liked it! Tell me what you thought of this in the reviews, awesome people!**

**Also, the next imagine is for **starkiller2!

**Love you all!**

**Stay #LOUD!**


	10. And from then on, I've loved arcades

_~ I don't own any of the companies mentioned in these imagines. No copyright intended._

**Hi, guys!**

**Ok, first rule: Don't kill me.**

**I know I haven't uploaded in AGES, which I'm sorry about. I just really couldn't find the time, since I had some other stories to work on. Anyway, now, you should look forward to more frequent updates. =]**

**This imagine is for **starkiller2 . **This is what she requested: **

Name- Katherine

Imagine setting/theme- At the mall with my 3 friends one boy and two girls, i was at the arcade and i bumped into him.

description- goofy, funny, sassy, fun, childish, smart, athletic, i'm sort of a skater girl. I wear plaid shirts, tank tops, jeans, leggings, vans, jordans, i wear my hair down and some bracelets i can sing and dance a bit.

R5 member- Rocky

**So, this imagine is for you, Katherine! Sit back, relax and read! **

**Enjoy&Review!**

~ {Katherine's P.O.V} ~

"Katherine, get ready! We're about to reach your house." My best friends' voices rang through the phone. Liz, Emma and Tony were coming to pick me up so we could have a 'day out with your best friends' at the mall.

"Okay, okay, I'm getting ready! Sheesh, a girl can't even be left alone these days!" I said, while trying to put on a pink-and-blue plaid shirt. My friends huffed and hung up, leaving me alone with my music.

I put on some white denim shorts, some yellow vans, my bracelets and headed downstairs. There, my friends were waiting for me, sitting on the couch.

"What are you all sitting on the couch for? Aren't we going to the mall?" I asked them. They all glared at me, but I waved them off with a flip of my hair. I wasn't mean, heck no. I was just known as a sass master, and I had to keep my reputation going.

We all pilled in the car. Tony was driving, while Liz, Emma and I sat in the back, discussing which stores we should hit up first.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I am _not _going to some stupid girly store!" Tony yelled from the front seat. "I suggest we go to the arcade. It's a lot of fun their! Trust me, girls!"

After a lot of arguing, we eventually agreed to share our time. Tony was going to come with us shopping, and then after, we'd all go to the arcade.

We pulled into the mall's parking lot.

"Ok, so I say we head to Forever 21 first," I said. "I love it there. Plus, I need a new tank-top. Preferably something pink."

"Sure! I'd love to go to Forever 21, too. I saw these really cute-"Emma was cut of Tony.

"Whatever. I don't care. I agreed to go with you. Please don't bore me even more by talking about these particularly boring things." Tony whined.

Emma, Liz and I shared a look. We grinned, flipped back our hairs, and headed for the stores. Tony sighed and followed us, muttering something about how annoying girl were.

/

As we went from store to store, from aisle to aisle, all we could hear is Tony's whining. We had forced him to carry our bags as a punishment for whining so much, but apparently he hadn't learned his lesson.

When we sat down to relaxed in some fast-food place, Tony told us that it's time to head to the arcade.

"It's time, guys. You said one hour shopping, one hour arcade…ing? Whatever, the point is, it's time for me to have some fun now!" – He said.

Reluctantly, we agreed and after finishing our meal, we headed towards the arcade.

"Are you sure it's fun in there?" Liz asked.

Tony's blue eyes sparkled. "Fun? No, it's EXTREMLY-ULTA-MEGA-SUPER-FUN! When you go in, you never want to get out."

We didn't seem too interested at that fact, but Tony payed us no attention and headed into the arcade.

Inside, all the lights were dimmed. That hurt my eyes. Games were spread everywhere, and thousands of kids were running from one to the other, playing until their eyes hurt.

Tony soon got lost in the crowed, so that left us nothing to do but to wait for him. I looked around. None of the boys inside of here looked good. That mean, I wouldn't have a boy to keep myself entertained with. I turned to talk to Liz and Emma, but they had discovered some game, and their faces were stuck to the screen. Well, not literally…yet.

I sighed. What was I supposed to do? Play a game? That actually sounded like a lot of fun, but I knew how you can never stop playing them. I didn't want to get addicted right now.

I gave the room another look. Then, I laid eyes on something…rather gorgeous.

The boy had chocolate brown hair, stunning hazel eyes and a beautiful smile. He was surrounded by a group of blonde kids, except for one, who had brown hair, too.

I couldn't stop staring. The guy was flawless. I quickly looked away though, as I feared I might start drooling. I decided to pay attention to other things. I stared at the floor, the neon lights on the ceiling, my friends who were playing like maniacs…anything but the gorgeous boy.

Then, when I couldn't take it anymore and I just needed to check him out again, I bumped into someone, falling to the floor.

"Oh, my gosh! Are you ok?" The person said. I was ready to get up and yell at them for not paying attention, but the words stopped in my mouth when I saw who was standing in front of me. Those hazel eyes, the smile…

"Hi, I'm Rocky. I'm really sorry I pushed you. Are you sure you're ok?" Mr. Gorgeous said.

Somehow, I managed to speak. "What? Um, yeah, I'm fine. No worries." I stuck my hand out. "I'm Katherine. Nice to meet you, Rocky."

The boy smiled at me. I might as well have fainted right there and then. "Nice to meet you, too," he said as he shook my hand. "Well, I better be going now. Oh, but here, take this. I…I hope I'll see you around."

Before he ran off, Rocky gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, then handed me a piece of paper. When I opened it, I saw his number scribbled on it. I checked if nobody was looking, then, smiling widely, I gave the piece of paper a kiss.

And from then on, I've loved arcades.

**So…I hope you all liked this! =] Tell me your opinions in those awesome reviews of yours! :) Thanks so much!**

**The next imagine is for…**Blueberry Minizzle ! **Woo! So, your imagine should be coming soon! **

**Thanks for reading! I love you all! **

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	11. I'm going to take that as a yes

**HELLOOOZ. **

**:D Ok…that was VERY weird. Oh, well.**

**I'm here with a new imagine! Yay! But…I know that it's been a long time since the last one. I'm sorry. But…I've been busy lately and…yeah, that explains everything!**

**Anyway, that doesn't matter! A new imagine is on the way! :D**

**This one is for **Blueberry Minizzle **and this is her "audition": **Name: Lilian 'Lily' Grace (Man, I'd love to have that name)  
Imagine setting/theme: set in the tour bus/ an actress from Disney (I'm not but let's just pretend that I am, kay? .) who's friends with the band comes to visit  
A description of yourself: really short with long dark hair and brown eyes. My friends say that I'm cute :3  
Which R5 member: Ryland, cause he's a cutie :) and you can do whatever you want but I'd like it if they were just friends but his siblings were teasing them... I'd be something different. Oh and I love Rydellington, just so you know ;)

**Well, then…let's get IMAGINING! :D LOL, I'm lame.**

**Enjoy&Review!**

Lily Grace was sitting on the couch, in the Lynch's house, with Ryland next to her. The two were watching some show on the T.V, both of then trying to occupy themselves.

Suddenly, without them noticing, Ross and Rocky came up behind them, both of them grinning like they'd just won from the lottery.

Rydel, who was sitting at the kitchen table, was curious to what her brothers were up to. She sneaked in closer to them.

Rocky and Ross signaled her to keep quiet. Then, Ross took out a water gun. Rydel's eyes widened in shock as she realized what the plan was. Then, out of nowhere, Rocky handed her water gun. As she took it, the girl noticed that he too had a gun in hand.

On the count to three, Ross signaled for them to shoot.

A loud shriek was heard coming from Lily. Her tank was all wet. RyRy was next to her, he too soaked in water.

"This. Isn't. Funny." He said, while gritting his teeth.

Rocky, who was trying hard not to fall to the ground laughing, spoke up. "Dude, it's actually kind of funny."

"Yeah, the cutest couple in the house is soaking wet!" Ross yelled, laughing loudly.

Rydel felt a little bad for her best friend and brother, but she just couldn't help her laughter. Lily and Ryland watched Rydel, Ross and Rocky laugh. But the two of them were far from amused.

Rydel, Ross and Rocky were now on the floor. They were laughing so hysterically, that it made Lily and Ryland grit their teeth with annoyance.

Then, Lily had an idea. She leaned towards Ryland and whispered something in his year. Once she was done explaining the plan, she saw RyRy smile. Then, the two of them charged for their friends who were still laughing on the floor.

Lily took Rydel's water gun, and Ryland took both Ross' and Rocky's. Then, the two of them started shooting at their laughing friends like crazy.

When Rocky, Ross and Rydel realized that it doesn't rain in the house, they started chasing Lily and Ryland, looking for revenge.

The group chased each other around the house.

"Come back here you little love-birds!" Rocky yelled as they ran around the house.

"We're not love-birds, stupid!" Lily shouted, even though she also knew that she didn't really mean what she said.

Eventually, Lily and Ryland ran out of the house and into the backyard.

"They won't come looking for us here." Ryland said.

"I hope they won't. I'm all worn-out. I can't run anymore." Lily laughed.

The two of them laughed, then collapsed on the ground, trying to catch their breath.

"RyRy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that maybe Rocky and Ross are right? Like…do you maybe…like me?"

Ryland smiled. "I don't know. Does this prove anything?" The boy leaned towards her and kissed her, making butterflies fly in her stomach. She felt amazing. They both did.

"I'm going to take that as a yes."

**Woo! :D**

**And that's it for this imagine! I hope you liked it! Next one is for** musicislife138**!**

**Tell me if you liked THIS one in your reviews! I love 'em! =]**

**Thanks, guys! I love you all! **

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	12. I love concerts

**HELLOOOOO! :D **

**I'm here with a new imagine! As promised, this one is for **musicislife138 **! :) This is her "audition": **

"Name:Annie :)  
Setting:concert or a random meeting in Arizona (that's where I live)  
Description: I'm about 5'1 I'm kinda crazy I can be pretty self-concious I have Brown curly hair and Brown eyes and I love writing :3  
R5 member:Rocky :) "

**Well, Annie, I hope you like your imagine! And I hope the others enjoy it, too! I love you all, amazing human beings!**

**Enjoy&Review!**

~ {Annie's P.O.V} ~

Finally, after more than three years of waiting, R5 are finally coming to Arizona. And guess who's going to see them. Meee!

Me and my friends, Katie and Hazel, had been preparing for this day, ever since the tickets came in the mail. We made tutus, in all of our favourite colours. We did our hair while listening to R5's songs, and overall, we had a lot of fun.

The day of the concert came in a heartbeat, and before I knew it, Katie, Hazel and I were at the entrance of the venue, crowding our way in.

Millions of screaming fans lined up when RyRy came outside, and told the VIP group to be ready to come in. My friends and I made our way to the front with a bit of pushing and shoving, and getting yelled at by angry moms.

Finally, we came inside.

The venue was huge, and I marveled at Ryland for getting it booked. He directed us towards a little room, where R5 where on a mini-stage, doing their vocal warm-ups, getting ready for the Q&A.

Sadly, that ended pretty quickly, since the schedule was pretty tight. While we were gathering at the exit to head for the stage, the Lynch boys, along with Ell, came by us on their skateboards. The other fans started screaming at them and sticking their hands out, but Hazel, Katie and I stood back, giving the guys their space. Yes, we're nice like that.

Suddenly, I felt someone tug my bag, and I turned around, ready to beat the heck out of that pick-pocket. Instead, when I turned, I found myself face-to-face with Rocky Sexy Lynch.

Before he had a chance to say anything, I gasped. I started stuttering something about very good-looking people and so on.

Rocky just smiled his angelic smile. "Hi. I'm sorry about grabbing your purse like that…I just…well, I was about to fall on my face. You saved me." He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head like he oh-so-frequently did.

I cracked a laugh. "Actually, my _bag_ saved you."

He laughed, too. "What, am I supposed to 'thank it'?"

Before I could answer, Ross rushed into the picture. "Dude, come on! We have to…" When he noticed me standing there, he gave me an awkward wave. "Um….hi. Yeah, can I borrow him for a moment? We kind of have to go on stage."

He pulled Rocky towards the other side of the room, both of them heading for the door. "Wait!" Rocky called out to me. "I don't even know your name!"

I giggled. "Just go out there and sing, sexy. We'll talk about names later."

Before he disappeared, he laughed and winked at me. I turned towards the girls. "C'mon, we better get out there, too. I don't want to miss a freakin' second out of this concert."

The three of us headed towards the stage, fans screaming around us. But we didn't get left behind; we, too screamed at the top of our voices, expressing our love for the 5 amazing people on the stage.

Ahhh, I love concerts.

**Woo! :D**

**So, that's it for this imagine! I hope you liked it, Annie! Also, I excuse myself for any false discription when it comes to how the concert goes on. I have never been to one, so I shouldn't know. #SadStory ;)**

**Anyway, I'm looking forward to hearing (more like reading) your thoughts in those reviews I love so much. :) **

**Next imagine is for…*drum rollllll* (Thanks for that, Ellington) **MaraudeuuseAlexanne**! Yay! So, look out for that! It should come soon!**

**Bye, guys! Stay safe! Be happy! Thanks for everything! I love you all!**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	13. All for me

**Hellooooooooooz. :D**

**What's up, amazing people? Hope you're all having an awesome day! Oh, and since I didn't get a chance to say it earlier, I'll say it now: HAPPY JUNE! Have a great month filled with fun, love and good luck! I love you all!**

**Today's #imagine is for **MaraudeuuseAlexanne **! :D Here's her audition:**

"My name's: Alexandra - you can also call me Hazel or Alexanne if you want.  
Description: I'm 13 but if I could be 16 it would be perfect. I'm between the blonde and the Brown. My eyes are blue but the quarter of the left is brown. Yeah, that's true.  
Theme: I just want this: "C'mon, I came from Belgium just to see you!"  
Which R5 member: Riker Riker Riker Riker Rikeeeeeer! "

***clears troat* So um...I'm guessing that you want it to be with Riker...? :D**

**Enjoy&Review!**

~ {Hazel's P.O.V} ~

It was the day. The day of the concert.

My mom had surprised me for my birthday, by being me a plane ticket for L.A. Then, a few days later, she'd made it even better, by giving me a ticket for the R5 concert there.

I'd spend the week drawing posters, picking my outfit and trying to find gifts for the gang. I was so busy, that I didn't even see the time fly by.

Before I knew it, it was July 21st, the day of the concert. The night before I had flown in for Belgium, and now, here I was, at the Californian venue.

Thousands of fans screamed around me. I recognized some of them from Twitter and waved, but either they didn't see me, or they were too mesmerized by the awesomeness of going to a concert to wave back. Either way, I wasn't too bothered by that.

Just then, I notice someone come outside. I recognized the black hat and the nervous smile. RyRy.

"Hello everyone!" He said, addressing the crowd in front of him. "All the people with a VIP pass, please follow me. The others, Garron will come and pick you up in a few." And with that, he went inside the venue. A couple of people followed him, but I stayed put.

"What are you waiting for?" My mom asked me.

I looked at her, confused. "Mom, I can't just _go _in there. I need a VIP pass. Didn't you hear RyRy?"

My mom laughed. She pointed at my neck. "Yes, I did hear RyRy. And your VIP pass is around your neck. Now go. I'll wait outside for you. Have fun, sweetie!"

I laughed. Man, I was so oblivious sometimes. I thanked and said goodbye to my mom, then hurried inside after the group.

/

In front of me, there was a small stage, with 5 chairs. I glanced at each one and imagined how any minute now, a beautiful person would be sitting on them. Suddenly, a girl next to me screamed. That's when I saw R5 slowly making their way on stage.

They all smiled at us…except for Riker. He looked…sick. Very sick. I immediately felt bad for him. I mean…I _was _happy that he was there, but I mean, if he's sick…is it really worth it?

But then Riker smiled. He still looked sick, but he smiled. "Hello, guys! So, um…I'm feeling a little bit sick today, so I might now be able to play all of the songs. I'm sorry."

The crowd roared a bunch of "That's ok. Get better soon." stuff, but I could see the disappointment on their faces.

When it was time for the Q&A, I put my hand up, straight and tall, so they could see me. Eventually, they picked me.

I took a deep breath. My heart was going at some Olympic level running. "Um…ok. So, I just wanted to say that it's a bummer Riker can't play. I love his bass solos. Stupid cold. I came all the way from Belgium to see you."

Riker laughed. He looked at me with his beautiful eyes. "Well, then, I think you deserve a bass solo after all." Ross passed him his bass. "So, this song goes to um…what's your name?"

"Hazel." I said.

"Well, this song is for you, Hazel. You're awesome."

Then, he started to play. His hands started dancing along the cords, creating a beautiful melody. While I listened, a little fangirl voice of mine kept shouting inside of me. "_This is all for you! This is all for you!"_

**Woo! :D **

**That was it for this #imagine! Hope you liked it, Hazel! And I hope the others liked it, too! =] Personally, I'm not too keen on the way it worked out, but I want to know YOUR opinion! Tell me what you thought of this in your reviews that I love so much. **

**The next #imagine is for…**I'm A Brilliant Filmographer **! :D 'Til next time! **

**Thanks so much for everything! I love you all!**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	14. Just don't pour water on me

_I do not own any of the companies mentioned in these imagines. _

**Helloooz. :D**

**What's up, awesome readers? This #imagine, as promised, is for my amazing friend **I'm A Brilliant Filmographer .

**She didn't really request a theme, but I know her. I don't need a theme. ;) Anyway, I hope you like this, Cianna and everybody else reading. I love you all.**

**Enjoy&Review!**

*****Cianna's P.O.V*****

I woke up to the sound of snoring.

Ross lay beside me, flat on his back and drooling. I sighed, nudging him to wake up. We've been married for years now, and I loved him, but this snoring thing was really bothering me.

I giggled quietly when he slowly opened one eye and stared at me. His hair was a mess, and my hand wandered its way up there to smoothen it out.

"Hey, sleepy head." I smiled. "Wake up. The kids are probably hungry."

He then opened his other eye. "Ummm. Then go feed them." With that, he turned his back to me, and resumed snoring.

I knew that there wasn't really any point in continuing trying to wake him up, so I just got out of bed, got dressed, then headed over to Smyrna and Storm's room. When I entered, I saw them both fast asleep. Storm was snoring.

"Ah, just like his daddy." Smiling, I went over to them and woke them up, lightly kissing their cheeks. They woke up then, smiling right back at me. They had beautiful smiles. Just like Ross.

"Mommy!" Smyrna yelled, giggling at me. "Where going to Disney Land, aren't we?"

Oh. I had completely forgotten about that. Today Ross, Riker, Rocky, Rydel, Ellington, Kelly, the kids and I were supposed to go to Disney Land, but I had completely forgotten.

"Um…sure we are! You two get dressed, and I'll go make breakfast. Your uncles and Auntie Delly should be here any minute."

I hurried out of the room, and into Ross'. He was now sleeping even deeper than before, so I knew waking him up now would be pretty much impossible. Then, I noticed a glass of water sitting on his nightstand, and a mischievous grin danced on my lips.

Picking it up, I knelt over Ross, and poured it all over him. Within seconds, he was all wet, water dripping from his golden locks. I grinned in satisfaction as he rubbed his eyes and glared at me.

"That was _not _funny, Cianna."

Laughing, I kissed his cheek. "It was pretty funny to me. Now go get dressed. We're going to Disney Land today."

Before he could object, I hurried down to the kitchen to make breakfast.

/

A few minutes later, the kids had eaten breakfast and we were all dressed and ready to go. Only the others were missing.

Then, there was a knock on the door and the whole gang burst inside.

Rydel was wearing a pink tutu, with her favourite white Hello Kitty and a pair of black combats. Riker and Rocky were wearing the exact same outfit; brown shorts, blue Hollister t-shirts and green Converse. I didn't know if it was supposed to be a joke, but I burst out laughing anyway.

Kelly was wearing a simple plain white dress, with hot pink ballet flats. And Ellington was wearing a cat shirt with jeans and green Converse. They were all ready to go.

/

On the car ride there, music was blasting to the speakers and we were all singing and laughing. The kids were singing, too. Actually they were the ones who sang the loudest.

As Riker pulled up at the Disney Land parking lot, we all climbed out and headed for the entrance. A girl dressed in a Cinderella outfit and welcomed us in.

The whole day, we went on different rides, and overall had an amazing time. Then, the sun came down, and it became dark. We sat on the grass and waited for the fireworks.

Finally, the sky was lit up by thousands of lights. Storm hugged Ross' hand. "They're beautiful, dad." Ross smiled and kissed his forehead gently.

"They are son. Just like you, your sister and your mom. You're all my beautifuls." He grinned at me, and kissed me. "Just don't pour water on me. Please."

**Ta-daa! :D**

**So…what'd you think? I really, really, really hoped y'all liked it! Especially you, Cianna! :3 Tell me in those awesome reviews of yours whether you liked it or not! :)**

**Next imagine is for my good friend **Some-Awesome-Angie**, so look out for that! **

**Take care. Thanks a bunch! I love you all! **

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


	15. A certain Ross just kissed me

_Declaimer- I don't own any companies mentioned in these imagines._

**Hellooozzz. :D**

**So…I haven't done imagines in quite a while, something which I'm sorry about. But...I hope you'll forgive me. Anyway, this is an #imagine for, as promised, **Some-Awesome-Angie**! Here's her audition: **

Name: Angie  
Imagine setting/theme: Angie and her little sister are spending the day at the beach. When Angie is swimming, she runs into Ross. You can come up on how they run into each other. (But I would love to kiss him tehe :P)  
A description of yourself: Dark brown hair with highlights at the tips that goes just past her shoulders, coffee brown eyes, 15 years old, kind of tall for her age, wears blue shirt with jeans and black and blue converse. She's very outgoing, has a great sense of humor, smart, active, energetic, loves to take risk, and always has a smile on her face.  
Which R5 member: Ross please!

**So…let the Games begin. LOL sorry. I've just been obsessed with the Hunger Games lately. …But seriously. Better start. :D Love you all!**

**Enjoy&Review!**

*****Annie's P.O.V*****

Summer's here. Finally.

I've been waiting for it all year, so I was more than happy when my mom told my little sister and I we could go to the beach tomorrow.

Since I wanted to get up earlier for the beach, I decided, rather reluctantly, to go to sleep earlier. The next morning, I was woken up by my little sister, jumping up and down on my bed. I laugh and hugged her. Today was the day we finally got to go to the beach.

Once I had managed to get rid of my sister, telling her that I have to get ready, I sat in front of my mirror, brushing out my dark brown hair, and putting it up in a high pony tail. When I was happy with my appearance, I took out my beach bag, and putting a towel and my phone in it.

Then, I put on my swimsuit, and put some shorts and a yellow tee for a cover-up. Then, I grabbed my blue Converse, and ran downstairs. There, my sister was waiting for me at the door excitedly. I ruffled her hair gently, got some quick breakfast, and the two of us headed for the beach.

It was quite a beautiful day. The ocean was as blue as ever, the beach was not too crowded, and the sun was bright above us. I smiled. Today was going to be one awesome day.

As I examined the beach, I turned to my little sister. She was eight, but, like me, she was quite tall for her age. "Ok, listen. We'll leave our stuff somewhere, and then I'll go for a swim. Are you ok with staying alone?" I asked her.

She nodded, happier than ever. "Yes! And don't worry. I'll stay near our stuff, and I won't talk to strangers." I smiled again. I had raised her very well. Oh, and my mom had too. But, mostly me. Hehe. I crack myself up sometimes.

Anyway, my sister and I found a convenient spot to leave our stuff, and, after buying her an ice-cream, I left my sister alone and got ready to swim. Unfortunately, the water was a bit colder than expected, but I soon got used to it, and started swimming.

I swam for a long time. I love swimming, and I love how the water feels around me. I decided to try out backstroke, since that always relaxed me even more.

Suddenly, as I was swimming, I bumped into something. But, with the following yelp, and a shower of excuses, I guessed that it was a someone. I turned to meet a pair of hazel eyes, and dripping blond hair. I immediately blush. That boy…he's handsome.

"Hi." He whispers, and you feel your cheeks turning an even deeper shade of red.

"Hey, I'm Angie! Also, I am so sorry I bumped into you! I was just swimming and I didn't see you! Really, I'm so-" He cuts you off with a kiss, something you least expected. His lips are wet and salty from the ocean.

When you have to pull away for air, he says: "Sorry, I had to do that, beautiful. I'm Ross. I'll see you on the beach."

Then, he turns away and darts for the beach. You being quite the competitive type, laugh and race after him. And, as you swim, you can think of one thing: A certain Ross just kissed you.

**Woo! :D**

**Ok, so, Angie, I hope you enjoyed that, even though it wasn't all that long. Tell me in the reviews if you did! :)**

**Oh, and the next #imagine is for…*Ellington's drum roll*…** 5**! :D So, look out for that! **

**Take care. Thanks a bunch. I love you all!**

**Stay awesome and #LOUD!**


End file.
